


Nana's Five-Step Foolproof Method to Getting a Boyfriend

by jinnieshyun (angelsouls)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00FF, 00line night aka lets bitch about boys night, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Idols, Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Idols, M/M, Na Jaemin is a Good Friend, Pining, Someone help the poor boy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but he also needs to get his shit together :P, donghyuck is just a pining mess, except hyuckyang now rip sorry, markno just make out, yangyang is the cool dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsouls/pseuds/jinnieshyun
Summary: In which Donghyuck pines, Jaemin is the mastermind, and Yangyang is just there for the ride.After all, the 5 step method is foolproof.00FF Prompt #0046
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 28
Kudos: 257
Collections: ’00 FIC FEST: ROUND ONE





	Nana's Five-Step Foolproof Method to Getting a Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, it's here. I had so much fun writing this fic, and more importantly, all of the incredible friendships I made along the way. 00ffies, I am so so glad to have met all of you and gotten so close to a group of incredible writers, artists, and most importantly, people. 
> 
> To my betas and helpers, who will stay unnamed for now: Thank you so much for all of your help. I'm serious, this would literally just be keyboard smashing. 
> 
> To the prompter: Thank you for such a wonderful prompt! I hope I was able to do it justice. 
> 
> To the amazing Tea: Thank you for ALL of your hard work and creating such an incredible community. This would be nothing without you. 
> 
> And now....enjoy! Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed :D

“Are any of you close with WayV?” Donghyuck reads out a comment on their Vlive. “Of course! We see them pretty often; they’re working so hard. Everyone! Please support WayV and Dream!”

“I’m close with Yangyang,” Jaemin cuts in. “He’s a cool dude, and he raps so well. Everyone, please support Take Off!”

Donghyuck looks at him oddly for a split second and goes back to face the camera with a wide smile and exuberant gestures. The corners of his mouth are strained, however, and the brightness doesn’t quite reach his eyes. He is noticeably quieter too, letting Jaemin carry more of the conversation. The manager signals to them that their next schedule is starting, and they wrap up the live broadcast quickly.

“You didn’t tell me you were close to Yangyang!” Donghyuck sulks, as they both get up to go to the car. 

“You never asked,” Jaemin shrugs. “Why, are you _jealous_?” Jaemin smirks. “Don’t worry, I would never stop being your bestie.” He adds an afterthought, “After Mark, of course.”

“No, that’s not why,” Donghyuck says defensively, a blush creeping up his neck. “Why on earth would you think that?” 

“Okay, so definitely not that,” Jaemin muses. “Something else, then. A crush?”

“No way. No fucking way,” Donghyuck tries to turn away but Jaemin blocks him. “Uh-uh. Spill.”

Donghyuck sighs, “Maybe the tiniest one? Super small, I swear.”

Jaemin cackles as Donghyuck gets out of the car as fast as he can, his cheeks tinted pink.

* * *

The next time Jaemin brings it up during a live, only a few weeks later, Donghyuck glares at him. Jaemin turns to him, “What?” he deadpans. “Are you looking to start Nahyuck Summer Fight rumors?”

“No,” Donghyuck says. “I told you about my,” He looks around to scan the surroundings. “ _thing_.”

“Crush?” Jaemin laughs. “Yeah, what about it?”

“Well, if you’re not going to help me, you might as well not rub it in my face, Nana,” he pouts.

“You never told me you wanted my help!” Jaemin exclaims. “Don’t worry, Nana’s Five-Step Foolproof Method to Getting a Boyfriend will not fail you.”

“Sounds bad, but hit me.” A moment passes. “Ow! Not literally, you dumbass!”

**step 1: compliment him**

Donghyuck finds Yangyang during their day off. Most of NCT is lounging around the dorms, their break too short for anyone to visit their families unless they lived in Seoul. The one exception to that rule is Jaemin, who went to Chenle’s house, again. Renjun and Jisung went shopping, while Mark and Jeno were cooped up in the studio writing lyrics. _Or making out_ , Donghyuck mentally adds. Donghyuck knocks on the WayV dorm. “Hey, is anyone home?”

Ten opens the door. “Haechannie! Come in! Kun’s making food.”

Kun waves at him from the kitchen. “We have extra food because the ‘99 kids decided to go out and do something. I don’t even know what.”

“Smells good, hyung.” Donghyuck walks into the kitchen. “So it’s just Sicheng-hyung and Yangyang.”

“Yup,” Kun says, then switches over to Mandarin. “Ten, get the bowls. And get Yangyang.”

Ten fake salutes and rolls his eyes, but complies anyway. “Yangyang, get over here.”

Yangyang walks in and grabs a bowl “Oh, hey Donghyuck. What’s up?” He looks a little confused.

“Uh not much...No one’s in the Dreamie dorm. And the 127 dorm is boring, obviously,” he adds. _Totally didn’t come here to see you. Nope, not at all_. “So I crashed y’all.”

“Cool. Wanna play MarioKart after?” Yangyang says, slurping up the ramen.

“Yeah, sure.” Donghyuck feels weak in the knees. _It’s now or never._ “I like your shoes,” Donghyuck says, then immediately regrets it. _What shoes? We’re all barefoot._

“Oh thanks! Yangyang says. ‘Yeah...I got those shoes last week.”

Kun looks at them, exasperated. “Him, and his damn shoes. I swear.”

Yangyang ignores him. “I haven’t worn them yet.”

“Oh the purple ones?” _Crap. Crap. Why did I say purple? I don’t even know what he’s talking about. Mission Abort. ABORT._

Yangyang twists his face in bewilderment. “I don’t have purple shoes? Plus the ones I’m talking about are green.”

“I, uh, meant green. Green, purple?” Donghyuck laughs awkwardly. “Stream Taeil-hyung’s song and all that.”

“Yeah,” Yangyang nods, unsure, but accepting the explanation anyway.

**step 2: hang out**

“Hey, can we invite Yangyang this month?” Donghyuck asks casually. Jaemin looks at him knowingly, a teasing smile on his face. 

“We have the 00 line dinners to bitch about our boyfriends, not so you can bring your boyfriend along,” he smirks. 

“He’s not my boyfriend; he’s just another 00-line member so it’s nice to add him,” he mumbled. 

“Of course, of course! I’m sure Renjun would be very happy.” Then a moment later, “You wish he was your boyfriend.”  
  


Yangyang and Renjun chattered in Chinese while Donghyuck stayed as far away from him as possible, trying his best to avoid both Jaemin’s taunts and the restless butterflies in his stomach. Jeno was painfully oblivious. “So uh, how’s life, Jeno?”

“Good?” he replied, obviously confused. This isn’t like Donghyuck. Jaemin shakes, trying to hold in his laughter. “Mark and I were in the studio earlier.”

“Writing songs or making out?” Jaemin cuts in. 

Jeno blushes red and starts swatting at Jaemin in vain. “We were writing lyrics, obviously!”

“Don’t lie, your hair was a fucking mess yesterday.” 

Donghyuck hangs back in their little squad, letting the background noise of Jaemin and Jeno bickering calm his nerves a bit. They walk over to their usual spot in the small cafe near the dorms. Donghyuck is the last to take a seat—Of course, he ends up next to Yangyang. 

“Hey, Hyuck!” he smiled brightly. “How are you?”

“G-Good,” Donghyuck stutters out. “How are you?”

“Sleep deprived,” Yangyang says. “But when are we not?” 

“True,” he concedes. 

“Donghyuck has been into learning a ton of languages recently,” Jaemin cuts in, smirking. Donghyuck glares out of the corner of his eye, not wanting to draw attention to his sudden discomfort. Jaemin ignores him. “Maybe you can teach him a little German? Since 127 will be travelling a lot…”

“Sure! If you want, I’m totally free!” Yangyang grins, the mere mention of his home language flooding his face with delight.

“Sure, on Wednesday?” Donghyuck says, trying to keep his voice stable. How the hell could he say no to him?

“Great! You know the cafe near the company? The one with the really good milk tea? We should go there!”

Donghyuck is still staring at Yangyang’s lips, the curve of them resting perfectly upon his skin. _If I could just kiss them._

“--Hyuck? Is that good?”

“What?” Donghyuck says, suddenly brought out of his musings. “Sounds good to me,” he replies, trying to fight the violent blush and embarrassment from becoming too evident on his face. 

Jaemin giggles uncontrollably into Renjun’s shirt. “Leave it to Hyuckie to stare into space _during_ a conversation.”

Donghyuck flips him off under the table. 

**step 3: show your affection**

Donghyuck walked by the vocal practice rooms and noticed a familiar face in one of the rooms. It was barely 2 in the afternoon then, and Donghyuck had a group dance practice with Dream. He waved to Yangyang through the small window and elicited a small smile from the other boy. 

When Donghyuck walked back through the same hallway four hours later, sweaty and exhausted, he could still hear Yangyang belting the same notes as he was the first time. Donghyuck knocks after a split second of deliberation. _Might as well, dumbass_. After seeing a quick thumbs up, Donghyuck entered the room. “Hey.” He raised a hand in greeting. “How long have you been in here?”

“Uh? Since 9? I think?” Yangyang said. “I don’t know.”

“Did you eat lunch at least?” Donghyuck asked, growing concerned. 

“I ate some snacks; Kun texted me at least five times to eat so I actually went to the convenience store but I forgot my card,” he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I only had 2,000 won on me so I ate some kimbap.”

“That’s it?” Donghyuck nearly yelled, but settled for a yell-whisper. “Come on, we’re getting food; no exceptions.” He grabbed Yangyang’s hand. _What are you DOING? You IDIOT?_ “Get your phone.”

“I--” Yangyang stilled and for a second Donghyuck thought he overstepped his boundaries. “Okay, but I don’t have any money on me.”

“Who said you were paying?” Donghyuck pulled out an extra mask and handed it to Yangyang. They returned a mere 15 mins later, stomachs full and Donghyuck’s wallet significantly lighter. “Okay, what are you working on so much?”

“Uh, just something for my vocal lesson. The teacher got mad; I haven’t been able to get this note for ages now.”

“I’ll help you.” Donghyuck said, sitting down. “Show me.”

“You really don’t have to...You already bought food and you had dance practice already. I’m sure you want to rest.”

“It’s not a big deal. Besides, you’ve spent a lot of time practicing too. Come on, what are you having trouble with?”

Yangyang sings a line and noticeably falters at the end. “I can’t reach that note at the end.”

“Okay, what are you visualizing?”

“Uh? The music, I guess? A scale?”

Donghyuck thinks for a second. “I want you to try this. It’s going to sound stupid as fuck—No don’t laugh,” he says, noticing Yangyang’s sudden chuckle. “Imagine you with the tallest top hat you can. And then imagine your note jumping over it.”

“I look like an idiot in my imagination.”

“I mean, so do I.” _Wait, shoot, what if he’s hurt?_ “I mean, when I visualize myself, not you. Never you. You look great,” he scrambles, shooting finger guns. _Finger guns? Really?_

“Nah, I look stupid, not you. Ok, let me try.” He takes a deep breath and starts. His face contorts as he tries the last note. 

And he hits it. They look at each other and dissolve into joy. “I told you so,” Donghyuck says smugly.

“ _I told you so_ ,” Yangyang mocks, sticking out his tongue. “I honestly looked like such an idiot, thanks to my brain.” He softens. “Seriously, thanks a lot. You really didn’t have to.”

“Shut up, it’s not a problem. I’m always free.”

Yangyang shoots him a look. “You? Free? Don’t let SM hear that, next thing you know, they’ll make you be in two places at once.”

**step 4: flirt**

“Nana, these are literally the worst things ever heard in my life. Please, I can’t say those.”

“Why not?” Jaemin asks, genuinely curious. “You do it for our fans all the time."

"That's…different." Donghyuck blushes deeply. 

Jaemin glances at Donghyuck's phone, which lights up with a notification. "Go! Your date is waiting."

"It's not a date," Donghyuck whines as he leaves the room.

He opens the door and waves. "Hi." 

"Hey!" Yangyang greets brightly. "Ready for the movie?"

Donghyuck nods, not trusting himself to speak. They walk in silence for a bit, masks up, before Donghyuck gathers his courage. "You look nice today," he says. 

"Thank you!" Yangyang beams. "You too."

Donghyuck turns pink. "Thanks."

"So, how's life?"

"Good... we're finally on a bit of a break but there's the concert…" Donghyuck trails off. "What about y'all? There's a comeback soon."

There was definitely a comeback. Donghyuck had cried about the concept photos for hours to Jaemin. But Yangyang didn't know that. 

"It's good! They finally included one of Kun ge's songs."

"That's great!" Donghyuck said. _God, he's so cute when he smiles._ "You're so great on stage. Kill all of the fans' hearts," he giggles. 

"Are you a fan?" Yangyang smirks.

"O-of course," Donghyuck stutters. "Arrow straight through the heart every time." 

"I'm glad," Yangyang stops. "We're here," he turns towards Donghyuck. "Ready?"

"Of course."

"Coolio, I'll get us tickets."

"How much should I—"

Yangyang cuts him off. "I'll pay, don't worry about it."

"But—"

"Seriously, it's fine," he says with a smile. "Besides, you can pay next time."

"Still—okay," Donghyuck amends after a pointed glance. "Next time though."

"I'll hold you to it."

Donghyuck sits on the bench for a bit, feeling the heat in his cheeks. He was so sweet and nice and talented. His smile...Donghyuck could talk about his smile for days. Donghyuck loved when he muttered under his breath in German, his eyebrows scrunched up in concentration. The way he would absently chew his bottom lip was incredibly endearing. He jumped around when he was excited and—

"Ready?"

Donghyuck jumps, suddenly pulled out of his musings. "Yeah, let's go."

Yangyang slips his hand into Donghyuck's while walking. Donghyuck freezes momentarily. _Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my fucking gosh._

"Are you okay?" Yangyang asks, still holding his hand. 

"Yeah, great!" Donghyuck stammers. "Just remembered something randomly."

Donghyuck curls his fingers around Yangyang's a little tighter, grateful that his mask hides the violent blush on his cheeks. 

He quickly types out a text to Jaemin in the dark of the theatre.

_Consider step 4 done. I really can't handle more, Nana._

**step 5:** ~~**reflection** ~~ **existential crisis**

_(nana's note: this was just supposed to be planning but I guess this is valid too)_

"Jaemin," Donghyuck whines, flopping on the floor. "I can't take this. I literally can _not_ take this anymore."

"Can't take what?" Jaemin asks, amused.

" _This,_ " Donghyuck waves his arms around in a desperate attempt to explain, extremely frustrated. 

"Right. _This,_ " Jaemin mocks Donghyuck. "You mean the fact that you're hopelessly in love with Yangyang?"

"Yes, that," he laments. "He held my hand today." He let out a strangled whine before collapsing back onto the floor. "Why is he so freaking perfect."

"Stop being sappy," Jaemin says, pulling a face of faux disgust. 

Donghyuck lifted his head to glare at him. "Like you don't pine after Chenle every time he isn't here. Let me suffer in peace."

"Fine," Jaemin sits down next to Donghyuck. "Tell me about your date."

Donghyuck's face lights up like a million stars. "Oh my gosh. Did you see him? The sweater paws? He’s so fucking cute that I literally want to squish him. He smiled at me. Jaeminnie, he smiled at me and it was the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. And he held my hand--”

“Wait...hold up...you held hands with him?” Jaemin asks, cutting him off. His face twists into a smug smile. “I told you that my plan would work.”

“He held my hand and I literally froze Jaemin. Froze.” Donghyuck slaps his hands over his face in despair. “I’m always such an idiot in front of him. I swear he thinks I’m more of a dumbass now.” Donghyuck turns to Jaemin. “Dude, I have no chance. Seriously. I should stop crushing. I’m falling too hard. And what if it becomes awkward? We’re supposed to work together.”

“Don’t lose hope so quickly,” Jaemin reassures. “Trust me. You won’t have any chance if you don’t try. So what if he rejects you? Do you really have such little faith in him that you think he will completely abandon you because of a little crush?”

Donghyuck falls silent, still distressed. “He wouldn’t but still…” he trails off. “It could ruin our friendship forever. Not to mention, we work together. That could go really bad.”

“Stop caring about what-ifs and go for it, numbskull,” Jaemin sighs loudly, exasperated. “You were waxing poetry about him earlier, and you said he held your hand. Just do it.”

Donghyuck nods numbly. “Yeah, I should...I should do it.”

Jaemin smiles supportively and rubs his back. 

**step +1: ask him out**

Donghyuck takes a deep breath. He glances at Jaemin, who gives him a reassuring thumbs up and smiles. He’s going to do it.

Donghyuck plasters on an easy grin, trying to ignore the sensation of his stomach tying itself up into knots. Airpods in, he listens to One Direction while walking down towards the dog cafe near to their dorms. There’s something about early 2000s pop that comforts him; it’s probably the memory of the little childhood he had. The sun is bright, and the light reflects off of everything, making it sparkle. The smile grows more and more genuine. He feels good.

Yangyang waves from inside the stores, his bright demeanor obvious through the glass walls. Donghyuck feels like he’s walking on clouds.

“Hey,” he greets, and all of a sudden, his hands feel clammy. 

Yangyang launches into a conversation, gushing about the puppies running around the establishment. “Oh my gosh, Hyuck. There’s one called Byeol and she’s so so cute!” He latches on to Donghyuck’s arm, making him flush with color. The dog in question trots up, wagging her tail, and Donghyuck’s heart melts at the sight of Yangyang cooing over Byeol. 

“So cute,” Donghyuck says, staring at Yangyang. 

“I know!” Yangyang beams. “Thanks for showing me this place, Hyuck. It’s great!”

“I knew you would love it,” Donghyuck replies, cheeks tinted pink. “Do you want to get something? I’ll grab it. And don’t even try to say anything, it’s my treat.”

Yangyang scowls, but his eyes hold mirth in them. “A mocha then,” he says after a moment. “And don’t even try, I’m totally paying next time.”

Donghyuck ignores him as he walks to the counter. 

“Can I take your order?”

Donghyuck takes a deep breath, then says, “A mocha and an Iced Americano, but can you do me a favor? I swear I’ll pay extra.”

* * *

Yangyang is already sitting in a deep purple booth, Byeol on his lap by the time Donghyuck returns. The barista follows soon after, and she places down both of their drinks with a smile. 

Donghyuck holds his breath. It was now or never. Yangyang looks down at his coffee, and grips it with both of his hands. His eyes lazily scan the top, evaluating if the art is pretty enough for him to send on the groupchat, or even post online for their fans. 

Except, it’s not a picture at all.

Donghyuck can feel his heart beating, growing quicker with every moment. 

Yangyang’s jaw drops ever so minutely, reading the words so delicately put on the steaming mug.

**_Will you go out with me?_ **

Yangyang pauses, and Donghyuck’s chest feels empty and achy all at once. Because _fuckfuckfucknononothiswasabadidea_ is running through his head at a mile a minute.

“So, is this our first date or is the next one our first…?” Yangyang asks in genuine curiosity.

And suddenly Donghyuck can breathe again, lighter than he has before. He chuckles, “You choose.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> "...I can't believe this!" Donghyuck says suddenly, his eyes wide in realization. "The rest of 00 line spill tea on their boyfriends but I can't because..." he trails off, remembering who's in the room with him.
> 
> Yangyang raises an eyebrow. "So, what were you going to say about me?"
> 
> Donghyuck walks out towards the kitchen as fast as possible. "Nothing at all, babe, nothing at all," he stutters, hands raised in surrender.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jinnieshyun)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/jinnieshyun)


End file.
